Godzilla (Sinverse)
|-|Godzilla= |-|Dark Godzilla= |-|Sinfire Godzilla= |-|Bahumak Godzilla= |-|Infinity Void Wrath Godzilla= Summary Gazillions of years ago, a being known as Godzilla was made from the void. Destined to become a Sincarrier, he was sent to Earth billions of years ago. He took a slumber, but was awakened many years later by the extinction of all the dinosaurs. He saw lives being taken, families being separated, and sins. Soon enough, Godzilla's rage got the best of him, and became what he was destined to be. A Sincarrier. Years later, in 2096, the humans in Japan had perfected technology, but even they had committed some sins. Soon, Godzilla saw all the sins that the people and monsters had committed. His rage took over, and he did something that the people of Japan couldn't do. Kill the monsters permanently. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-A | Low 1-C | 1-A | 0, possibly 0 Name: '''Godzilla, True Devil, Grand Sincarrier, S.U.B F-98476-Code:394 '''Origin: Godzilla: Sinverse Gender: '''Male '''Age: 900 gazillion years old Classification: Sincarrier Deity Dinosaur. Powers and Abilities: 'Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, BFR, Destruction, Blessed, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Rage Power, Invulnerability, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Death Immunity, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Age Manipulation, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Attack Negation, Illusion Creation, Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Acausality, Power Nullification, Plot Manipulation, Can hit incorporeal entities, Chaos Manipulation, OHK, Sound Manipulation, Space-Time Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Sleep Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Absolute Zero, and certain status effects, Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Curse Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Weather Manipulation, Aura, Damage Boost, Animal Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniprescence, Omniscience, and Resistence to all the powers he has '''Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level '(Hurt Scylla, who is said to devour entire universes) | Multiverse+ level (Killed God and Satan, who has all the power over Heaven and Hell) | Probably Low Complex Multiverse level (Killed Charybdis, who was said to devour the 6th dimension) | Outerverse level (destroyed Nyarlathotep, who was about to end all of the existence around them) | High Outerverse level, possibly High Outerverse Level+ (Killed The Grand Spectrum. Exists beyond all truth and lies, cardinals, existence and nonexistence, fiction and non-fiction, hell and heaven, good and bad, etc.) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Kept up with Scylla, who could jump from universe to universe in 5 nanoseconds) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with The Grand Spectrum, who can fly through all that exists in an atosecond) | Omnipresent''' Lifting Strength: Class Y | Universe | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Check Attack Potency Durability: Multi-Universal '''(Scylla BFR'd him to another universe and proceeded to devour it, and yet Godzilla survived) | Multiverse+ level (Resisted God trying to manipulate his shape, which was said to work on infinite universes) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Resisted and tanked Charybdis, who could destroy 6-D space and time) | Outerverse level (Tanked hits from Nyarlathotep at full power, who was about to end all of what they lived in) | High Outerverse, possibly True Infinity (Tanked hits from The Grand Spectrum.) '''Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: '''Multi-Universal | High Complex Multiversal | Irrelevant '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Below Average '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atomic Breath: Blasts a blue radiated beam out of his mouth that can be precisely lauched. Rageful Sins: Uses the opponent's sins against him\her. If he\she hasn't committed sins or has good intentions, it will fail. Final Hour, Prepare to meet Doom: Godzilla collects power from The Void and uses it to erase the opponent from existence. Key: Godzilla | Dark Godzilla | Sinfire Godzilla | Bahamuk Godzilla | Infinity Void Wrath Godzilla 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: * Amaterasu (No Verse) (Amaterasu's Profile) Category:Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Regeneration Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Superhuman Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Destruction Manipulation Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Age Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Void Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Manipulation Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Physics Manipulation Category:Rage Users Category:Resistance users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Category:Acausality Manipulation Category:Chaos Users Category:Sound Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathetic users Category:Smoke Users Category:Size Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Animal Users Category:Acid Users Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tier 0 Category:Bone Users Category:Plot Users Category:Sinverse Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Characters with forms